


[流花] 华氏十一度

by arunningcat



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat
Summary: 2020 流花七夕联文活动
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[流花] 华氏十一度

01  
那天的暴雪来的很突然，风也很烈，室外温度将近十一华氏度。

所以，流川走出大楼时，路边人行道已经被浅浅地淹没了，他费了些功夫才移动到车上，鼻尖凉的发酸，不知为何，在发动汽车之前莫名有了想给人打电话的冲动。

这个冲动很突然，也很突兀，至少在流川过去的生活中，抛开工作需要，他甚少主动与人联系。此时他特别想要拨通一个电话，然后脑海中想象的下一个画面应该是在家里的客厅，他盘坐在地上，矮脚桌铺满了打包回家余热满满的炸鸡，电视插播着杂七杂八的广告， 然后被矮脚桌那端忽然发出的笑声惊得差点挥手打翻了啤酒瓶。

由着思绪发散，先前被扫干净的挡风玻璃又铺上了新雪。流川看了看手机，关掉通讯录车内的暖气让人困倦，他打了个哈欠，缓缓朝出口驶去。

自那天之后，流川时不时会产生和人一起吃饭，看球，甚至是去超市买日用品的想法。这样的想法并非没有来由，年前他回了一趟日本，参加了弟弟的婚礼。在流川从小到大的记忆中，弟弟是一个比他更寡言的存在，如非必要，绝不多说一句，或许因为有弟弟垫底，任何人说流川沉默臭屁他都不以为意。可就在他飞抵东京后，流川也不知道自己是搭错了哪根筋，在达到口见到被长发女人挽住的弟弟时，他竟然对笑意满满的弟弟产生了一种难以描述的情绪。

直到婚礼结束，返回纽约，他都不能很好的解释这种情绪到底是什么。无法排解只能由得它发酵，最终演变成了那一个拨打电话的冲动。

回到家后，天还没有黑，冰箱里的食物也算充足，但流川并没有做饭的欲望，只是煮了一包速食拉面草草了事。等待整点新闻的间隙，电视里的广告好像没个完，流川突然回想到了在停车场自己想象出的那个画面，时间地点都恰如其分，他靠在椅子上闭上了眼睛，继续想象那个未完的场景。

他似乎再次回到了啤酒瓶要被打翻的那一刻，很不幸，爆发式笑声的制造者完美捕捉到了那个瞬间。流川皱起了眉头，他不喜欢被人取笑，但也没生气，只是在无奈间把酒瓶扶正，然后继续装作看电视。对面的人没有结束挖苦，对着流川指指点点，每一句话都用尽力气般塞满了讽刺，但调笑的语气又削弱了杀伤力，流川开始有些恼，他在内心埋怨电视上的广告怎么还没有结束，正常节目开始后能不能堵上那家伙的嘴。流川本能地抓起了矮脚桌上的炸鸡往嘴里塞，对面那家伙笑得更欢了，还附带了一句「不会吧流川枫？你居然也会用装吃来掩盖被本大爷吓到？」。流川看着对面的人，广告的声音越来越小，像是要切换正式节目前的停顿和转场。

拉面剩下的余汤已经凉了，电视广告也早已结束，流川保持着刚刚的姿势靠在椅子上，他有点困了，一天的工作太过漫长，他想继续刚刚那个想象中的场景，可是困意如潮水般袭来，在被淹没的一瞬间，也不知道是继续了刚才的幻想还是困乏时脱口的胡话，那句很轻的“白痴”，很快被新闻女主播高昂的语调覆盖。

02  
或许这世界上就是有这么奇妙的事，第二天，流川就接到了弟弟日常问候的电话，然后告诉他：昨天看电视时我突然大笑，害我太太打翻了新上市的三得利啤酒。

那种奇怪的感觉更强烈了，还带着一丝吃惊。流川不清楚自己是惊讶自己幻想的场景会在弟弟的家中成真，还是讶异自己在听到这个小插曲后，脑海里又浮现出了高中时自己家街口的那个杂货店，会卖连711都没上架的三得利啤酒。

三得利啤酒是流川人生中喝的第一口酒，那是一次夏日烟火大会，当时湘北篮球部的人都来了，且都穿着与球服完全不同风格的浴衣，印象中所有人都很得体，只有一个满头红发的人看上去非常的不合时宜——至少浴衣不应该与红发搭配，流川是这么觉得的。年少时，他总有用不完的力气和樱木争吵，至于怎么从吵架到和大部队走散，再到两人站在家附近街口的杂货铺一人手中握着一瓶三得利，流川对这段记忆有点断片，只记得夜空中隐隐的爆鸣声和樱木脸上印着的烟花光影让他拉开易拉罐一饮而尽，似乎还听到杂货铺老板轻声叨叨：仅此一次哦，啤酒就当夏日祭就给你们开个特例。

不久后，流川就踏上了前往美国的旅程，在那个通讯不发达的年代，他也没来得及和谁告别。

而今日此刻，带着一丝怀旧味道的三得利啤酒似乎成为了今晚必不可少的饮品。

下班后，流川匆匆赶往超市，今天是周五，路上交通状况很不好，他迫切地想要在法定售酒时间内买上那瓶三得利，可是却在抵达停车场时听到电台晚间九点的播报后有点烦闷。

一个人的性格是会改变的，这一点，在流川留学美国之后得到印证。换作以前，他就算是飙车到别的州也一定要买到那瓶三得利，青年时期的那种占有欲已经被很好的控制住了，他不再是以前那个毛头小子，不会再为一点点口角站在小巷里和白痴队友比赛空腹喝啤酒。但占有欲只是很好的被控制而没有被消灭，所以，流川回到家，拉开酒柜拿出他常喝的三得利山崎，希望以某种动态的方式达到他的目的。

周五的夜总是异常的精彩，有流川最爱看的篮球节目，也有同事们常常挂在嘴边的美食秀，还有连续追了好几年即将完结的电视剧。对于一个40岁单身男人来说，打发时间的办法太多了。

可就像着了魔一般，流川并未在数不清的节目前停留，他打开了YouTube，熟练地点开了观看已久的一个频道，那个频道里，所有视频都是以第一人称视角走过的日本街景。工作后，流川经历了很长一段时间的失眠，在无意中被推送了它的视频后，京都夜晚的雨声，新宿嘈杂的车流，八幡神社的树影陪伴他独过了一个个难熬的夜晚。

流川关上房间的灯，点开了那个频道最新上传的视频。

视频从新宿站小田急的街景开始，一直到搭乘电车，转江之电，再到熟悉的镰仓小街。流川看得很认真，以至于酒杯中的冰块都化了他还没抿上一口，镜头背后的那人似乎走的很随意，像是游客，甚至走过了很多流川都不曾去过的地方，在长达一个小时视频里，那人有无数次走了死路，但又很耐心的折返，流川曾经从反光的玻璃中看到了那人用的4K相机和手持稳定器，这样的摄影工作需要极高的耐心和绝对的细致。

在视频进行到第四十分钟时，几十年前那家卖过三得利啤酒的杂货铺突然映入眼帘，流川不由得将身子倾向了屏幕，他皱着眉头，盯着视频中完全变样的街景，那所靠近湘北的老房子，在弟弟上大学后就闲置了，借给偶尔来镰仓度假的亲戚们住。流川很多年都没去过那里，他开始好奇做视频的人会不会继续往前走，再左转，然后到达他童年时代的家。

视频的镜头就像听懂了流川的话一般，在路口电线杆处左转进了另一个巷口，镜头一直向前走，而流川一直在盯着右侧的住宅围挡，他快速按下遥控器调节音量，进度条已经所剩无几，就在他看到那幢熟悉的暖米色外墙时，画面突然静止，然后幅度很小的侧转和抖动了一下。刻有「流川宅」三个字的门牌停留在了画面的右侧，就在这一瞬间，流川很舒畅，像看完一场精彩球赛后放下紧张的轻松，他抿了一口酒，想要切换下个视频，却在音响中听到了一声又快又短的  
“嘁”。

那条视频流川反复看过几次，他确定那声“嘁”是视频制作者发出的。起初，他当然不会联想到那人是对着「流川宅」这三个字发出嘘声，以为只是频繁走错路的懊恼，或是对收尾时刻屏幕抖动的不满，可不知为什么，流川越来越确定那个人是对门牌撒气，而且，他还有一种连自己都解释的不通的自信：那人说“嘁”的语气，和樱木花道好像。

03  
这段时间，流川负责的那档节目最近正在改版，作为制片人，自然是忙的不得了。这是一档由亚裔主持的深夜脱口秀节目，这是流川在电视台主负责的第一个项目，主持人是他大学的学弟，他很欣赏年轻学弟的那种面不改色地发表火辣言论的无所畏惧。流川不爱多言，但他从来不是“保持沉默的大多数”，他会选择最刁钻的议题，然后让主持人抛砖引玉。

但渐渐的，节目内容创作开始出现瓶颈，收视率下滑。电视台高层不断要求延后节目开播时间，整个组的人都在愠怒中试图和上级沟通，只有流川，在组会时说：够了，不需要妥协，我们改版。

这样的决定得到了不少人的支持，但也少不了反对。首当其冲的就是主持人，他向流川倾吐了自己的担忧，如果只是在内容上提升话题辛辣度的话，他担心观众已经对他带有少年莽撞的叙事风格审美疲劳，他想做些风格上的改变，至少不再是走红时期那种有话直说敢讲敢言。

反复的沟通和让步让流川开始觉得有些烦躁，这档节目生存的空间就是一个亚裔主持人“口出狂言”，他希望可以出现一个理解他做法的人，那种不需要他解释一大堆就能明白，他是对的的那种人。

协调会议如往常一样超出了预计时间，流川扫了一眼窗外，二月的街景还是有些沉闷，他期待着三月的到来，几个高层都对他的方案点了头，节目改版企划大概率会通过，并且在三月上线。

可谁也没想到，今年的三月并没有按设想中的那样展开。流川记得，3月13号那天，下班会路过的那个学校开始放春假，而从那天之后，那所学校就一直处于关闭状态，直到现在。

三月中旬，一种新型呼吸道流行病继亚洲之后，在美国疯狂地蔓延开来，流川负责的节目组被要求全员居家隔离远程工作，而节目的改版，似乎也推进到了另一个方向。针对东亚相貌平民的无端攻击愈演愈烈，就算是主流媒体和官方有所发声，也是轻描淡写。流川希望推动这个话题，因此，工作的忙碌程度呈三倍有余，每天都有没完没了的视频会议，情绪激动的同事在屏幕面前夸张地比划嘶吼着。

刚结束了一个工作会议，流川倍感疲惫，他习惯性地推开椅子睡在地上闭目养神，在这片刻的宁静中，他又想到了那个YouTube频道。

流川把手机举到脸上方，在众多的订阅中去翻那个日本街景频道，往后翻了好几页才找到，点进去，似乎很久没有更新了。他意识到，此刻日本也受到流行病的折磨，个人走街串巷的录制视频，似乎也在某种程度上受到了限制。

当下并不是一个回日本的好时机，但流川还是买了最近一班的机票，在Slack里向同事更新了自己的旅行计划。身为学弟兼同事的主持人快速的回复了流川，让他保重并小心，那边的情况并不比这边好。

在去机场的路上时，流川有一种预感，这几天那个频道应该会更新，传染病笼罩下阴霾的街景，那个特立独行的视频拍摄者，应该不会回避。

04  
这几天，地方和全国频道都在连番滚动播报各地每日新增病例和医疗状况，平日里人山人海的涉谷，如今只有零星几个路人带着夸张的防护口罩匆匆而过。如果说这场流行病真正改变了什么，对于樱木花道来说，就是他长久以来的饮食习惯。

樱木喜欢高碳水，滚烫，新鲜，而又拥挤的食物。能满足这一点的，只有那些散落在小街小巷口需要排位等待的拉面店。

在生活秩序没被打乱之前，樱木总喜欢加班后拖着「新樱木军团」去来几碗，大学毕业后，留在东京工作的只有他，洋平，和仙道三人，他们偶尔一起活动，周末也会聚餐。初入社会的樱木总是毛躁和冲闯，在拉面馆里，他不顾周围有多少人，都放大嗓门点名道姓地骂部门里那几个暗地违规的领导，朋友们都了解他的性格，不做多劝，只是在他中场休息放空时为他再加一份面，然后开导他要放宽心，成人世界都是这样，看开点。

后来随着仙道结婚，军团活动不再如以往那么频繁，再后来，洋平结婚。即便这样，喜欢热闹的樱木还是如期组织活动，直到仙道太太的肚子里揣上了一只小仙道，而水户太太也准备迎接小水户，「新樱木军团」周常活动才正式画上句点。

直到某一次樱木生日，他收到了仙道寄来的礼物，是一台相机，据说是仙道太太亲自挑选的。樱木回电感谢仙道的时候顺口问了一句：怎么想到送相机啊平时我不怎么拍照。  
仙道说：上次你的那张「天才日落铁道图」我太太很喜欢，她说有故乡的味道。

那张随手拍下并命名的街景得到了认可，樱木得意了好几天，这件事他连续自我吹捧了好几次，天才光环永不落幕！但他更得意的是，那张照片确实是随手按下，但那一刻，他也确实在思念着故乡。

从那以后，樱木到哪儿都相机不离身，他会把照片放到摄影论坛上，并且在YouTube兴起的那年，他开始拍摄风景视频，以第一人称视角，只有运镜，没有旁白。本只是想记录生活和当下不便说出的心情，没想到每一只上传的视频都大受好评。

但有些独特的拍摄手法不免受到有些专业摄影师的质疑，说他一个摄影门外汉，运镜技术业余，浪费了好器材和光影。随着年纪增长，樱木也不像刚入社会时那般年轻气盛，他没有破口大骂，也没和那些质疑者网路对线。作为反击，他制作了更多的视频，依然是第一视角街景，熟悉他的观看者也慢慢发现，视频比以往多了些人文气息。

樱木的争强好胜从来不会减少，并且他相信，终有一天会有人能从他没有旁白的一条条街景视频中读懂他，读懂他所看到的世界。

今年新年之后，东京上空久久盘旋着一团无法散去的乌云。受居家令约束，樱木减少了外拍次数，这段时间他只能学着自己做饭，从难吃的沙拉，逐渐演变为还算过得去的乌冬。在某一次群聊消息中炫耀新开发的菜品时，洋平接了句：啊，真想吃六本木站后面那家拉面。

洋平这句话，激起了樱木长久以来对新鲜滚烫辣拉面的渴望，他更怀念那种人挤着人吃面的场景，灌下整碗汤后急忙侧身给要借过的人让路。樱木一直坚信这种封锁的时刻是短暂的，他一定会重返那家拉面店，大汗淋漓地喝下滚烫的汤头，他是那么确信一切都会如故，直到他时隔已久地打开订餐APP，才发现常点的几家餐厅，早已悄悄消失在了列表中。

日子仿佛每天都过成一样，电视里重复播放着市长和首相的信誓旦旦，时不时播报着居高不下的新增病例，镜头很快闪过曾经繁华的表参道，只剩下一间间灰掉的店面，以及镜头之外，樱木认识三年的球友，长久的居家禁闭加深了他的精神折磨，最终自我了结。

这是一个下雨天，樱木查好了路线，他决定乘地铁到市郊的几个贫困社区，开始流行病爆发以来的第一次视频录制。

05  
在到达日本的一小时后，流川就开始了长达14天的自主隔离。他回到了镰仓的那个许久未归的老房子，母亲做好了够吃两周的食物和新鲜蔬果放在冰箱。第二天，当他在那间贴着乔丹海报的屋子醒过来之后，片刻的混沌让他感觉在美国的这些年都是一场梦。

如果可以再梦一次，他或许会在最后一次NCAA赛后听取教练的意见，和队长一起去参加NBA选秀。

但对于这件事的延想，流川向来都止步于此，他不会再深入地去想进入NBA后他会怎么样，他喜欢他现在的工作，在别人看来，这似乎有一丝逃避的成分，但流川从来不会后悔自己做的任何一个决定，他想要的，他一定要得到。他在一堂明明算是水课的选修上第一次接触了电视行业，从那以后，制作出优秀节目并以此发声成为了二十出头的他最强烈的渴望，他清晰的记得那一刻的感受，他能感受到源源不断的力量，那气势和当年一定要从泽北手上拿回分数并无不同。

因此，作为一个专业的节目制片人，流川对节目内容，现场灯光，摄影，布景都有着极为严苛的标准，他容不下一丝错，任何怠慢在他眼里都是不专业。即使远在日本，他依然对节目的改版上线有着极高的要求，按照同事们最新讨论的结果，他们的节目将于零点之后在有线电视和YouTube上同步直播。

所以此时，团队正在帮主持人远程调试设备，流川在屏幕前静静的看着，距离美国东部时间零点只剩下5分钟不到，这是他们节目改版后的第一次上线，没人想出错。而主持人在开播前意外地表现出了紧张，流川察觉后对着麦克风说了一句：“保持以前的风格，就行。”  
主持人干笑了两声：“流川，今天主题是亚裔和失业率，再阴阳怪气的话我怕我也失业。”  
“你也是亚裔，做你自己。”流川关掉了摄像头，进入到直播待机时间。

就在节目进入开播倒计时那刻，浏览器右上角视频网站的小铃铛跳出一个红圈，按道理，现在是工作时间，流川应该忽视它。可那个亮起的红圈像是有魔力，不断吸引流川分心。鬼使神差之下，他做出了职业生涯中第一件极不专业的事——在监制节目的同时，双屏另一个窗口，去看一分钟前被上传的日本街景视频。

耳机里，先前略显紧张的学弟找回了自信，不断在揶揄调侃和辛辣抨击间穿梭的点评，而屏幕另一边的街景，是一片简陋的社区，流川像是接上了那人的眼睛，看到昏暗街灯下散落的超市优惠券，泥泞小路旁还没来得及换上「休业」门牌的小吃店，为闪躲镜头差点跌了一跤的慌张少年，还有闷雨笼罩下空气中的一片死寂。

这两幅根本不搭调的画面，好像在某个瞬间融合在了一起，流川意识到，那个沉默的镜头带过的泥泞街景，是直播现场正在将失业率上涨和亚裔在受到的不公正对待的话题引入高潮后，暂短停顿了三秒的主持人想表达的点点滴滴。他突然为节目找到了新的方向，作为一个几乎不会被说服的人，在这个被说服的瞬间，流川突然有一种释怀的畅快，他很少说“Nice Work”，可是他握紧了拳头，在向下挥动的一瞬间发出了一声几乎振聋发聩的Nice Work。

06  
隔离的第13天，流川再次有了那种不可抑制的，想打电话的冲动。

他想找到那个视频的创作者，无论如何，他都想和那个人合作。节目播出后的那天，他再一次回顾了那个频道的所有视频，那些陪伴他挨过难熬时期的所有视频，他越看越觉得懊恼，为何没有一早发现，自己能读懂一个个沉默镜头下被压抑的情绪。或许拍摄者也像他一样，不善言谈，但流川确信，在某个方面，他们有着一样的坚定，和熄灭不了的热情。

组里负责涉外的工作人员告诉流川，对方很爽快的答应了合作要求，只是想当面谈细节，并且不能对素材的拍摄手法有过多的要求。

拿到那人的号码，流川没有犹豫，直接拨了过去，电话那头的声音出乎流川的意料，虽然有些沙哑，但还是和少年一样健气。

“喂？你好？”  
“你好。”  
“哦，你是美国？电视台？！是吗？”  
“我是节目制片人。关注过你的频道，拍的不赖。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，是吧，你说的对，我也觉得拍的很好，毕竟我是天才。对了，这位先生我怎么称呼你。"

在这个瞬间，流川有一种很难以形容的感觉，他不太想直接回答这个简单的问题，他想聊点别的，比如，你频道里去年的烟火大会，拍的不错，但海岸对面灯塔的镜头晃动了好几下；京都雨夜，第34分52秒的时候，你闯红灯了，违反交通规则；最近刚上传的那个视频，是哪里，下次采景，一起去。

在想象这些问题的同时，流川似乎忘记了回答对方应该如何称呼自己。听筒里等待的空白已经被对方「喂？喂？听得到吗？喂！！」所取代，纽约的冬天很冷，最冷的一次，是华氏十一度，长达三天，那是一场灾害，冻死了很多街头的流浪汉。三天后气温迅速上升，好像一切都没有发生过，除了流川，坚持用这个主题写了两期专题，那时，他还是个实习生。

“你这家伙……啊不，电视台先生，我要怎么称呼你啊？不能一直叫你电视台先生吧？你脾气好怪，像只……呃，算了。”  
流川眯起眼睛，看着窗外稀疏的阳光和墙上只剩「一」的隔离倒计时，“你上一只视频结束的地点，我现在住这里。”  
“啊？什么？”对方有些摸不着头脑。

流川忍不住对自己啧了一声，他早就想好了的，如果对方提问，他一定会反问一个问题。

“为什么上次要对着「流川宅」嘁一声，那是我家。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 2020, starting with the unexpected pandemic.


End file.
